


Presents

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	Presents

“And I think that wraps up the video. Good day, guys.” Ross smiled charmingly at the camera as his voice pitched upwards.

Chris matched Ross’ pitch easily with a grin. “Good day!”

“Bye.” Smith spoke in a sullen, low tone, completely put on for their fans.

“Smith!”

“Never fucking says it.” Ross grumbled, giving his hair a rub as Trott elbowed him.

“Alright then, good day!” Smith gave a grudging smile before a real one overtook it.

Ross and Trott gave a mock cheer before standing to turn off the camera. Smith huffed loudly, standing and kicking through the ripped and chucked wrapping paper, starting to gather it and throw it into an empty box Ross’ already proved he could fit into.

The three of them cleaned up quickly, stacking their gifts into three neat piles before taking them up to their respective bedrooms. As Ross and Trott started to make a start on Christmas dinner, Smith was editing the video, to put up as soon as possible. As he scrubbed through the footages, editing down the hour to twenty minutes of festive fun for their viewers. In the corner of his mind was the present sat on Ross’ bed, something he hadn’t wanted Trott to see so he’d left it for the dark haired man out of Chris’ way.

-

After a surprisingly decent Christmas dinner they gamed until the early hours before heading to bed, yawning. Smith wished Ross a good night before crawling into bed, nervous for the inevitable response to his gift.

Not ten minutes later his door opened with a quiet creak, soft footstep walking up to his bed.

“Smith?” He rolled over, barely able to make out the other mans features. “Thank you.”

He held his arms out for Ross as he got in bed next to him, tangling their limbs together. “Any time mate.”


End file.
